Family
by honeyandmustard
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a sister that only Dean knew about? And what if that sister was actually Sam's twin sister? What if they ended up on a job with her? And what if she went missing? How would they react when it came to it?


**Author Note: I found this sitting on my laptop and thought I would upload. Let me know what you think and if I should continue and I will try…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! **

**Family**

**Basic: What if Sam and Dean had a sister that only Dean knew about? And what if that sister was actually Sam's twin sister? What if they ended up on a job with her? And what if she went missing? How would they react when it came to it? Set when Sam is turning 24… and Kimberly lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.**

Kimberley woke up suddenly as she felt her fiancé, Kian move next to her. This was the third time this had happened this week. Waking up from a nightmare all of which involved the same 2 guys. She climbed slowly out of the bed and down into the kitchen, grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. Why were these men appearing in her sleep, especially as she had never met them in her life? She drank the milk slowly and looked to the clock. It had just passed midnight, she was officially 24. She smiled and headed back for the bedroom, climbing back in bed and wrapping her arms back around Kane. 'You OK?' she heard someone grumble from the depths of the bedding. Kimberly nodded and kissed him on the back of the neck, before allowing falling asleep again.

'Kimber' Kian said dressed in Jeans, a stripy jumper and some thick socks, with his hair gelled into tiny spikes, 'Kimberly' he continued, and he shoved her shoulder. She sat up suddenly and looked around, 'Whoa' he said, shocked, 'Bit jumpy there ain't ya babe' he added. Kimberly shook her head, 'Sorry' she said shaking her head and pulling the cover up to keep her warm, 'It's that dream again. I had it twice last night'. Kian shook his head and smiled, 'Come on babe' he said, 'We will talk about it later. For now, Happy Birthday' and he leant down and softly kissed her. He slowly walked out the room and she got changed into her skinny jeans, stripy t-shirt with black hoodie over it and placed her hair in a messy but stylish do. She then grabbed her glasses of the nightstand and placed them gently on, the thick black frames hiding the fact she wasn't wearing any makeup. She stood up, stretched and headed for the door.

xoxox

'Sam' Dean said gently to his little brother, 'Sam' he said again. Sam didn't wake up so Dean did what he did best and pushed Sam out the bed. Sam hit the floor and forced himself up, staring up at Dean, 'Ow' he said loudly. Dean smiled, 'Happy 24th birthday' he smiled at him, walking over and helping him up. Sam shook his head and took his hand, 'Cheers man, but that wasn't the best wakeup call' he laughed. Dean smiled, 'Well, I did call you twice but you didn't move'. Sam shook his head and looked around the gloomy hotel room for some form of new clothing. He saw a t-shirt, jacket and jeans in a pile on a chair and grabbed them, changing hurriedly, 'So' he said staring at Dean, 'What are we doing today? No doubt another Demon hunt'. Dean shook his head, 'It's your birthday Sammy. It's up to you. Unless someone is in serious amounts of danger then hunting can wait one day' he smiled. Sam smiled back and pulled Dean into a hug to which Dean responded, 'Happy Birthday Sammy'.

Kimberly smiled as Kian led her from the house down to one of her favourite restaurants. She smiled as they entered and were seated by the window. They both took a menu from the waiters hand and then Kimberly looked out of the window. 'What's the matter babe' Kian asked, taking Kimberly's hand and staring at the side of her head. Kimberly turned to face him, 'I just wanna know who those guys are' she sighed, 'I wanna know who it is I keep seeing? Surely, I would only dream about them if I knew them but I don't'. Kian shook his head, 'Don't worry about it' he said slightly hurt, 'Come on, enjoy your birthday' he added, trying to keep his cool. Kimberly nodded but continued to look out the window, and then she saw them. The two guys from her dreams, 'Kian' she said, staring at them as they sat down on a bench. Kian smiled, 'Yeah babe?' he asked quizzically. Kim pointed, 'That's the guys' and before she could stop him, Kian had gotten up and walked out to the two guys, 'Who the hell are you?' he asked them. Dean stood up and, being short, he didn't look menacing, 'Who's asking?' he asked. Sam stood up, taller and pushed Dean, 'Let's not fight OK?' he asked. Dean nodded, 'Why?' he asked more civilly but noticing the arrival of a girl he winked at her. She shook her head, 'Look' she said, 'I'm Kimberly and recently I've been dreaming about you guys. The thing is, we have never met and I really have no clue who you are'. Sam gulped, 'Give me 2 seconds; I need to talk to my brother'. Sam dragged Dean away and lowered his voice, 'What if she is like me Dean? We can't let this one slide' he said, 'She could be in danger'. Dean shook his head, 'If she was like you, then why didn't yellow eyes take her when he wanted to open hells gate? Why didn't he take her then, huh?' Sam shook his head, 'I dunno' he said truthfully and looking over at her, 'Maybe he didn't know about her'. Dean turned and walked back to Kimberly, a big smile on his face, 'Hey' he said smiling, 'How old are you?' he enquired. She looked at him puzzled and replied, 'I'm 24 today'. Dean's face dropped slightly and went back to Sam, 'OK, but only if you don't mind spending your birthday on a sorta hunt'. Sam shook his head, 'It's a job, I have to do this'. They both walked back to the Kimber and smiled at her, 'We need to talk to you in private. Anywhere we can go? Dean by the way, and this is Sam' Dean asked politely. Kimber nodded and led them back to the house. Kian followed but wasn't to happy, _great,_he thought, _Now her birthday really has been ruined._

xoxox

As they arrived back, Kian grabbed drinks and placed them down on the coffee table separating him and Kimber from Sam and Dean. Dean looked at Sam and turned back to Kimber, 'Look' he said simply, 'What we are going to tell you is gunna shock ya and to be honest' he paused and allowed Sam to continue, 'We don't think your going to believe us'. Kimber raised her eyebrows and smiled, 'Try me' she said. Dean smiled but inside he felt different.

xoxo

From the moment she had told them her age Dean just couldn't stop thinking about it. Everything just seemed right though. God, her and Sam looked alike. Same nose, same smile and in some weird way, same forehead. What bugged him most was the fact that she had a Winchester attitude. She was tough and seemed pretty feisty. He smiled and allowed himself back into the conversation he should be involved in.

'Well' Sam had begun, 'See, you're the same age as me, exactly. It's my birthday today and well I was planning a quiet day just me and my brother as it's the last birthday we will spend together' and he stopped as he felt an elbow go into his side, 'Ow' he added and then he continued shaking his head, 'Anyway, see I was seeing things for a while and I was making me go crazy. I mean literally, going insane. Anyway, it soon got found out that something was after us'. Kimber listened, 'Us?' she asked, 'And something?' Dean butt in, 'Yes. See, us refers to people like Sammy and something refers to demons. In this case a particular demon. The demon that killed mine and Sam's mom' he finished. He wanted desperately to add her name but he couldn't. Instead, he asked, 'Did your mother die in a house fire?' Kimber gulped, 'I dunno', she said, 'Never knew my mother. Was adopted at a young age'. Dean closed his eyes and blinked back the tears, 'OK, so anyway' he tried to continue. Sam looked puzzled towards him and stopped him, continuing himself, 'Anyway, you could be in danger. We need to protect you'. Kimber shook her head, 'No thanks' she said, and added 'I'm fine'. Dean shook his head, 'If that's the case' and he grabbed a piece of paper, 'This is our number. You're so like me. Bold, brave and tough, but your crumble, trust me', and he stood up and walked out, followed by Sam. As they climbed in the Impala Sam said, 'you gunna explain what happened in there?' Dean shook his head, 'Some stuff is just too unbelievable' he said and he pulled away to find a motel close by.

Kimber found the day had gone really quickly and she was now getting ready for a night out on the town. She smiled as she had just finished putting in her purple contacts and was adding the purple eye make-up to match. She looked at her reflection and smiled, she had made an effort. She felt 2 arms crawl around her and someone kiss the back of her neck. Turning to face Kian she smiled, 'You look great babe' he said kissing her on the lips. She smiled, 'I try' she laughed. After everything that had happened today she just wanted to get out and enjoy herself. She pushed herself away from Kain and grabbed her bag, 'Come on' she said excitedly, 'Taxi's here' and they both clambered down to the cab and jumped in.

Kimber had been talking and dancing with some other guy for about an hour now and Kian was starting to get seriously pissed off. He continued to play with the beer bottle he was holding and reached into his pocket, checking to see if the piece of paper Dean had written the number on was still there. For some reason, he kinda believed what they had said. He didn't get why but they must have known something or they wouldn't have said anything. He saw Kimber walk towards the beer garden and followed her. Getting out into the chill he looked around. She had definitely come this way. 'Kimber' he called out, no response, 'Kimberly' he called louder, but still, no response. He started to panic and ran back into the club. He saw a bunch of her friends and ran to them, 'Have you seen Kimber?' he asked them. They shook there heads and the panic rose within him, 'Kimber' he said loudly. He ran out of the club using the front entrance and got out his mobile and the paper Dean had given them dialling the number…

xoxo

Dean jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got it out and looked at the caller ID. He didn't recognize it but answered anyway, 'Hello…Ok calm down Kian…What happened…Where you at…Were be there in 5 minutes…No don't go looking, just wait for us…Yes…Kian just wait there OK' and he hung up. He turned to Sam and shook his head, 'Kimberly's gone missing'. Sam jumped up and they both hurried over to the club.

Kian climbed in the car and asked, 'Where are you gunna look?' Dean shook his head and shrugged, 'Call her' he said. Kian shook his head back, 'I have and she isn't answering'. Dean yelled, 'Call her again, Sam track it'. Kian called again and Sam pulled a signal on his computer. He showed Dean and Dean sped of in that direction. 'What you thinking' Sam asked him. Dean shook his head, 'Funky Town'. Sam gulped and Kian fell back in his seat.

xoxo

Kimber awoke and slowly moved her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, where was she? She had attempted to move her hand and the first sign of panic rose in her, they were tied together, behind her back and chaffing into her skin. She then looked again and saw she was in a dingy room, a mattress stuffed in the corner with many stains on it and an old cupboard standing against the back wall. She then attempted to move her feet and the panic increased as she realised they were also tied. She looked down to check and then shot up as she heard a door close, 'She's awake' she heard a man's voice say. The man walked around her and she attempted to follow him with her eyes. She noticed he had a full face of hair, a baseball cap on and was quite short. She didn't recognize him from the club. 'What do you want with me?' she asked loudly. He laughed and walked up near her and she could see he was an older man. He had a very American country accent. 'Now let's see' he began, '2 people you know, are the reason my friend died' he smiled. 'If it's people I know' Kimber said bravely, 'then they probably deserved to die'. The man came round in front of her and smacked her hard across the face. Her head rolled forcefully but she braved up and gave a tiny sigh. The man spoke again, 'See, I feel I have to draw these people towards me so, I took you'. Kimber smiled, 'And how do you know they are gunna come. How do you they actually care that much?' she questioned. 'How do I know' the man said menacingly, 'Cause they aren't the kind of people to just leave their sister to die'. Kimber raised her eyebrows, 'Well then you don't have the right person cause I don't have any brothers'. He smiled, 'It won't be long till you have worked it out' he smiled and left.

Kimberly sat stunned, she knew she definitely didn't have any brothers. However, a short thought crossed her mind and then it hit her hard, Sam and Dean… The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was the same as Sam, and they looked alike. She had the same personality as Dean. She never knew her mother and theirs died. Everything was falling into place. Sam and Dean were her brothers.

xoxo

Kian was freaking out. These two guys show and suddenly his fiancé goes missing. However, he had things two things on his mind. He leant forward and took a deep breath, "I don't mean to pry but, why is this gunna be your last birthday together?". Dean gripped the wheel and breathed slowly, "Something's should be kept secret. I just wish I hadn't met you and Kimberly today. I wanted a nice easy year and now I'm gunna come face to face with Azazel. It's bullshit". Sam nodded, "Dean, this is your job till the end. You always wanted to stick it out, get straight in with the action. You were never one for not being involved". Dean gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles whitening, "Screw the job. Sammy we have given so much and lost so much for this stupid fucking job. First mum, when I was 4. I remember it like it was yesterday. Then years later, our father gets himself killed to save me, and now all of that was in vain. I'm gunna die Sammy and I don't want everyday of what little life I have left wasted hunting demons and watching them kill people we know and love. If we don't find Kimberly soon, then our sister is gunna be gone before we even get to know her". Sam's jaw dropped, "She's our sister?" he asked, shock present in his voice and on his face. Dean nodded and sighed, "When mum died, dad put her up for adoption. It wasn't safe to have a girl doing what needed to be done". Sam fell back in his chair and Kian followed suit, "All this time I have had a twin sister and you never told me. How could you keep that a secret? Didn't you ever worry that the same thing would happen to her? Didn't it ever niggle in the back of your mind?". Dean sighed and shook his head, "Dad never wanted a girl and when mum told him she was having twins, he flipped. He told her if one of them was a girl, she would go up for adoption. Mum wouldn't let him, so when she died Dad done it anyway. From that moment I tried to forget". Sam shook his head and clenched his jaw, "You had no right to hide this from me. How is it fair that she was allowed to go off and have a nice normal life, and I was bullied because I wanted one?". Dean kept staring ahead, desperately not wanting to look into Sam's eyes. He knew his brother better then anyone and he knew that this was killing him, "I'm sorry Sammy. I knew better then to say anything. You know what dad was like". Kian stared dumbfounded and cleared his throat, desperately trying to change the topic, "You keep saying your going to die, but why?". Dean nodded and sighed, "Last year, Sammy died and I couldn't live without him. I begged a demon to take my life and bring him back. The demon agreed and gave me 1 year. That years almost up".

Kimberly had been trying to undo her knots for almost 2 hours, but they just weren't loosening. She was aware her wrists were now bleeding but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of this room. As the door opened she sighed, "Still trying to escape?" a menacing voice asked. Kimber sighed, keeping her mouth shut. The man laughed and walked back to the door, "They are on their way" and he left the room.

The rest of the car journey was silent and as they pulled up outside the abandoned house, Sam still refused to talk to Dean. They walked to the trunk and got weapons suitable for the job but, as Sam walked away, Dean grabbed him on the shoudler, "Come on talk to me man". Sam shook his head, "Why should I? You didn't tell me I had a sister. You wouldn't have cared if she had have died". Dean took a sharp intake of breath as Sam's comment hit him hard. "How dare you. You know I have always lived for my family. The amount of times I have saved you. Hell I'm even dying for you. I would have loved to have her in my life but Dad told me to never mention her. You know I can't go back on something dad says". Sam nodded but Dean could tell it was sarcastic, "Yeah that's right, Dad means everything. Anything dad has ever said must be followed closely. Shoot first, ask questions later. How many innocent people would we have killed if we had have followed that rule huh?". Dean took a deep breath and nodded, "Sammy, I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I know I can't change the past and I'm not even going to attempt to but I am sorry". Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff, headed into the house.

When they got in there, Sam took Kian in one direction and Dean went on his own. As they started walking, Kian cleared his throat, "Are you going to miss him?". Sam closed his eyes and nodded, "Of course I am. No matter how bad we argue, he is still my brother. I've been upset with him since he told me. He couldn't live without me but, he expects me to live without him. I spent the most of this year trying to break the deal, but I can't". Kian nodded to show he was listening and then asked, "Have you always got on?". Sam shook his head, "When I decided I wanted to go to college, our dad got angry. He told me if I walked out the door, I could never go back. I took one last glance at Dean and he didn't try and stop me, so I left". Kian looked into Sam's face and saw the tears glistening in his eyes, "Why didn't you try to go back? Did you prefer to be away from them?" he asked, he found the whole situation fascinating. Sam laughed a little and rubbed his eyes, "Boy you are inquisitive. If you had a family like mine, you would have preferred to be away from them. Being told I could never go back was like being set free, finally. In the past day you have heard so much about what we do. Tell me, don't you think it sounds fucked up?". Kian nodded and sighed, "Yeah, it does sound fucked up but you speak of it so naturally. When you first told Kimber, I don't think she believed you, but I did. I guess then I felt gullible, but you couldn't make this shit up". Sam was about to reply when he heard a loud bang. He heightened his gun and backed into the wall. The door he needed was only a few steps ahead. He placed his finger to his lip and looked towards Kian, who nodded and followed Sam. As they reached the door, he grabbed the handle and threw it open, pointing his gun at the standing body. He knew where the sound had come from, this guy had punched Kimber and she had fallen to the floor.


End file.
